


Bigger Team, Bigger Jealousy

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealousy, Kissing, One Shot, alya is volpina, chloe is so gay for ladybug, how do write good, queen bee is chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: The new additions to their team are okay but Chat feels like he's missing out on precious bugaboo bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mediocre fanfic i wrote but oh well don't say i didn't warn you

    He hated the feeling of jealousy. The way his stomach twisted and turned uncomfortably, almost as if he were sick. He hated how it kept him up at night, no position seemed comfortable to him. It was stupid and selfish, he knew that he should be accepting of the new teammates but he couldn’t help it. Adrien did his best to stop his fists from clenching and leaving crescent shaped indents in it’s wake. He watched as the two fought over Ladybug like a doll, both of them had barely spoken to him at all throughout the few weeks they’d been a part of the team.

 

    They always hounded the spotted heroine with questions, they always wanted to be close to her. So close that he could barely get out any puns or talk to his partner, his best friend. He knew that he had no right to be jealous, that they were just doing what he had done. He hated himself for getting so worked up over it but no matter what he said to himself, it didn’t work. It didn’t stop his stomach from turning, it didn’t give him back his sleep. 

 

    She hadn’t really spoken to him since they joined, perhaps she just spoke to him because their was no one else to talk to and now their is. He still tried to save her, yet every attempt ended up in him hitting a wall or the ground because one of the others wanted to as well. He still tried his hardest during fights, still listened to his Lady’s every command but few words were spoken by him anymore. Not that it mattered, he barely felt noticed in the group. He felt absolutely useless, as if Chat wasn’t needed anymore. That Adrien wasn’t needed anymore.

 

    He had finished his route for patrol, sitting at an old spot that he and his lady had once called their meeting spot. They had changed it, moved it to a different larger area but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Once parol was over, he’d always head back to that same spot and try to stop the feeling within his gut. He assumed that no one noticed where he went, if they did they had never said anything. Well, not until Ladybug had enough.

 

    He was just arriving at his and his lady’s spot, sitting down and hugging his legs which wasn’t exactly comfortable for someone his height. The sound of several different pairs of footsteps could be heard, he knew who they were but he didn’t look up. He knew if he looked up that his stomach would only turn more and more. Chat felt the warm hand on his shoulder, knew it was Ladybug as he’d remember anything he could about her. The gentle silence of the night was broken by someone’s impatient tapping.

 

    “How much longer do we have to stand here with this mangy stray? He’s honestly not important now that you have me!” Queen Bee uttered, the feeling of her eyes on him felt like he was burning. Queen Bee wasn’t exactly the nicest person, she’s clearly been working on it but she still seems to dislike Chat as much as the day they met.

 

    “Shut the fuck up, buzz butt. She has me too!” Volpina growled, not realizing how harsh her statement sounded as well. Neither of them seemed to care about Chat and at this rate, Chat barely did either.

 

-

 

    It was only a week after the run-in with them all after patrol that he got impaled by a large steel rod. He couldn’t scream, only blood coming out of his mouth. Ladybug had quickly destroyed the akuma and healed everything, he was fine but the pain still lingered for a few minutes. Ladybug left but not before whispering for him to meet at a spot that only they two would know.

 

    He went there as soon as he could bare the ache, landing on a viewing platform of the eiffel tower that showed the beauty of their city. Chat hummed silently as he waited for her, only to be startled by her moments later. He hadn’t heard her land but he smiled slightly and turned to face her. The hero barely got to see her face before she buried her head into the crook of his neck and hugged him like they’d been apart forever.

 

    Chat hugged back just as intensely, one hand combing through her hair, and for once in about a month the feeling of jealousy wasn’t present. He wanted the hug to last forever but not too long after she started it did she stop. Her cheeks were stained with tear tracks and he didn’t notice at the time that his were too. 

 

    “You could’ve died, you stupid cat!” His partner cried, more tears falling from her eyes as she began to hit him. The hits weren’t hard but he knew that he deserved them for worrying his lady. He was going to apologize but before he knew what was happening, a warmth touched his lips. His eyes widened as he processed what was going on, Ladybug was kissing him! The kiss was short but even after she stopped his lips still tingled slightly.

 

    “I-I’m sorry, my lady. I just thought that you didn’t want this pathetic stray anymore.” He choked out, the truth of his words hitting him fully once he had said them. Her stare at him widened, for a moment he thought she was going to start hitting him again but she did something much more surprising. She gripped his bell and pulled his face down to her level, staring him directly in the eyes.

 

    “Don’t you ever think that again, Chat! You are my partner and while we may have new ones, they can’t replace you! Chat, I love you, you idiot! I was afraid to admit it and I thought you were mad at me recently but I get it. I’m sorry Chat, I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.” Her apology was rambled and some parts hardly understandable but he managed to understand.

 

    He gripped the back of her head and smashed her lips against his, the kiss much more active for both parties and each kiss was filled with love and affection. He only pulled away after a while to gather air, his lips and hers both bruised from kissing. “I love you too, my lady. I always have and I always will, no matter what.” He whispered into her ear and the two heroes spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms.

 

    Far off in the distance, Queen Bee and Volpina watch with curiosity. Queen Bee seems like she is going to explode from frustration, apparently no one can kiss Ladybug unless it’s her. Volpina was internally freaking out because she’d been waiting for the two to realize their love for each other and they finally did! She also couldn’t help but notice how gay Queen Bee is, the only person she knew gayer for ladybug than her was Chloe. Wait...


End file.
